Beneath the skin
by Everett Everfree
Summary: An ancient being, finally Free after centuries of imprisonment stumbles upon a young child left in a basket in the middle of winter. He didn't know who left it out, but he would send them his thanks for the new body, after he destroyed the earth that is...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you wonderful people who decided to click on this story. I sincerely hope that you enjoy this spin of the yarns. I always enjoyed reading fanfictions, and so here is my very first one ever!**

 **(Fires off gigantic fireworks, which promptly crash into a building exploding)**

 **(Hears someone shout out "My leg!")**

 **This story doesn't have a beta so please tell me if you find anything wrong so I can fix it. With that being said, I hope you like it, and please comment.**

It had been a long time since he had woken up. So many centuries had flown by him as he'd slumbered in his earthy prison that the sent of fresh air was a long distant memory buried deep in his mind, buried beneath the weight of the millions of people and animals he had consumed before his imprisonment.

Yet that strange sweet smell continued to blow into his face through an unseen crack. It's breath filling his ancient nose with the smell of wet leaves, new fresh grass and the irresistible smell of life. Shivers ran down his spine as limbs that hadn't moved for centuries stirred for the first time in centuries, their joints creaking and popping grotesquely as he shifted to fully face the crack in his cage. The breeze a small sliver of light in the darkness around him.

He knew full and well that he was too weak to escape fully intact. The prison's spells and curses were too strong, and the centuries had drained him of most of his strength. His voice, though rusty and barely coherent from centuries of disuse, managed to let out a hallowed curse as his hands began beating against the wall, his gnarled hands doing no damage.

"Curse you filthy wizards! I had it all, money power, immortality! I was a god to you filth and you locked me away!"

He continued beating against the wall for a few more seconds before catching his cool once more. Freaking out would do him no good. He had to have a level head. Even now he could feel his power slipping away piece by piece. Taking a deep breath as he sat down stiffly, he began to think of how he was going to get out of this. He could leave his body behind and try to find a new host. However if he left his body died and his spirit only had a terrifyingly short amount of time to find a new host. Minutes at best.

Though there weren't many other better options. He could possess an insect next to his cage and try and body hop till he found a suitable body, though there was no guarantee that the insect would even be able to withstand his powers crashing down on it. He sat there, as calmly as he could and thought over his few options, the clock ticking bit by bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all you wonderful people. Welcome to the second chapter of this wonderful story of mine!**

 **To clear some things up before I continue, there will be only minimal romance in this, and none of it yaoi. I'm not against that, but it's just not my cup of tea. Also, this isn't just horror, there will be a bit of comedy as well at some points. Also a tiny bit of fluff just because fluff is great in tiny doses.**

 **That being said, there will be ALLOT of death involved in this, so if you don't like death, sorry! Now on to the story!**

The crisp winter air blew harshly through the trees as the darkness of night choked the streets of Surry. Streetlights provided only a small amount of light, filling the rest of the streets with darkness. Though if one were to look close enough, if one cared enough, they might have seen a small woven reed basket sitting atop number fours front porch. If one were truly nosey, as many of the neighbors beside said house were prone to be, they would have noticed a small bundle wrapped around a shivering baby.

There were no nosey neighbors peeking out their windows at this hour, no concerned person wondering who would put the baby there. At this hour they were all asleep in their beds, resting up for another day of snooping and gossiping with each other and heading off to work in their expensive cars.

With no one watching, no one saw a black hazy mist shifting and shuttering trough the air, floating along the ground like a great snake moves through grass hunting it's prey. Closer and closer it moved towards the basket, shifting slightly to try and avoid the light as much as possible. After what seemed like hours, the mist settled over the basket, sinking into the fibers and weavings as it rested from its journey.

It had been a close one, having underestimated the time it would take to find any animal able to withstand his raw power long enough to take over. He must have killed at least twelve squirrels before he'd finally found a large deer. _'Good riddens too!'_ he thought to himself as he rested. ' _Squirrels are still just as annoying as ever.'_

After a minute of rest, he set to work, shifting around the baby - Harry as the child's feeble mind retained from a few jumbled memories. He began seeping into the child through its nose and mouth, timing his entry to matchup with it's breathing. No need to make it harder when the child was already doing all the work.

More and more of his soul entered the child's bloodstream and began it's work, attacking the cells and mutating them to accommodate his quite large power core. Nothing to brag about of course, just a few million cores all wrapped up into one. As the last of his soul entered the child, he was nearly done converting it into a perfect host.

Once done with that, he began pouring his muscle memories into the child so that he wouldn't have to re-learn anything like walking. Just imagine, such a being as himself having to learn how to go to the bathroom again! Once this was done, he moved on to the harder part, the soul and mind. While still a baby, the soul would fight being ejected harshly, making it a fairly painful ordeal. It was similar to trying to fight off an angry chicken. It didn't take allot of time, but it left quite a few scratches on you.

Shifting and turning within the child's blood, he flowed and concentrated himself in the heart, summoning the last great reserves of magic he had within him. Sending a strong lance of power deep into Harry's soul allowed him to latch on and begin dragging himself in. Though something was off. A strange tight feeling was building up around his entry point. Shrugging it off as slight resistance he continued to edge his soul closer to the child's. Finally they touched and…

 **LOVE,**

 **WARMTH,**

 **BLISS,**

 **RIGHTEOUS** **FURY,**

The sweltering, boiling heat of a mother's fury poured onto his soul, scolding and burning it. He let out an unholy screech as he tried to move away from the warmth. _'This child was protected by blood magic!'_ He worriedly realized. The ancient spell, aptly named Furore Matrem saum, or "the fury of the mother," would fight all those who dared try and attack it's child's soul. It was the brightest and strongest of all magic's, able to protect whole bloodlines for centuries without fail.

He was nothing compared to this light. There was no trick to fight it, no magic words to make it stop. It would burn away all who went against it. In other words, he was dead. Even so he wouldn't go down without a fight. This was his body now, even if the spell ignored it until he hurt its charge, he had all the rights to it. So he fought with every dirty trick he new of. Lashing out with precise and deadly accuracy, he managed to weaken it slightly. Even still, it had devastated him, shredding and burning his soul to the point that his once mighty power was nothing but scraps. Even awakening the horcrux in the child's skull hadn't deterred the spell. Why a horcrux was allowed to live in the child and not him, he had no clue, but once activated, it was burned away with nothing more than a pitiful screech. He settled down as the spell continued burning away at his soul tearing his magic away and pouring it into Harrys newly expanded core.

As the last of his soul burned away, his memories of how to work his most powerful of magic's was torn from him, dumped into the child again.

The last thing he remembered before oblivion was a quiet voice, bairly above a whisper

"Not my Harry…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again readers. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Just a short note saying I hope you all have a great day today ^** **0w0^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The past five years hadn't been kind on harry. When he had been discovered in the morning, his aunt had literally thrown him basket and all into the closet screaming that she wouldn't let an abomination taint her darling baby. For the next few days he'd lain there with no food, water, or sunlight. When she finally reopened the door it was to change his quite full diaper, stuff a tiny bit of left over formula from feeding Dudley down his throat, and toss him back in to the closet where he remained for the next year and a half with his aunt only bringing him small morsels of food every now and then. just enough for him to survive, if barely, but never enough to fill his aching belly.

A child should grow up cradled in the loving arms of their parents, safe and secure. Harry never new what a parent was like most of his young life. Many cold nights were spent curled up in a small damp corner, shivering in fear, pain, and confusion. he went day to day learning only sparse things, unable to talk or even walk. his weak, thin legs unable to support his minimal weight.

When he turned seven though, his whole world changed. His aunt dragged him out ,as his legs were too weak to walk on his own, and his uncle set apon him screaming that harry had done something to Vernon to make him lose his job. For nearly a half an hour the blows rained down on Harrys small frame as petunia stood off to the side cheering her husband on. With every blow harry could feel something pop or break within himself and a new explosion of pain joined the innumerable ones before it. His vision began darkening as his organs began shutting down, their small stature unable to handle the enormous damage done to it. all he could think about was how much he wanted to be able to moved, to shift out of the way of hus uncles beefy arms and legs, to fill the aching hole that throbbed within him.

deep within his soul, two powers stirred like sleeping dragons in hibernation. As harry inched closer to death, it echoed through those powers like a cattle prod to the gut. His mothers protection was the first to awaken fully, still a bit tired from the lack of real food coming into harry and from having unconsciously healed harry and kept him just far enough away from deaths door as to be acceptable. Now though Vernon had practically tossed the boy through the door with them in tow.

This would not do.

 **NOT. AT. ALL...**

So it reached further down into harry and grabbed the left over magical core from the unnamed possessor. Sure it may have had a name, but the blood magic didn't care enough about anything but harry to find out what it was. Grabbing hold of it, it channeled it outwards into harrys dying body, flooding it with an enormous amount of magic. If it could sigh, it would've. Now it was up to its baby to save himself. Sure, it could save harry by taking the energy it had channeled into harrys body and attacking the dursleys itself, but this way harry learned how to fight back, and how to trust the magic even if he didn't know it was there. So the waiting game would be short, whether they were all dead in a few minutes, or if harry used the magic.

* * *

When Harry awoke, the pain was gone, and his limbs were no longer mangled as tey had been, though the gnawing hunger that surged through him was stronger than it had been before. Slowly standing up, he walked over to the small cot in the corner of the closet and sat down, the well worn and slightly broken brownish mat creaking as he put his minimal weight on it.

'Wonder what noises it would make if Dudley had sat down on it?' Harry thought, a slight smile coming to his face as he imagined his fat cousin sitting on it and crushing it with his bulk. Though he'd find some way to blame it on harry, like he did with everything. With that, harrys smile vanished. His musing was interrupted by a furious pounding on his closets door.

"BOY, Wake UP. You have things to be doing you lay about!" His aunts voice tore through the air like bits of glass. Taking a deep breath he stood up and left.

Hopefully his uncle wasn't in a foul mood today and he would be able to go to bed without any broken bones.

* * *

 **ONE MONTH LATER- SEVEN YEARS OLD**

Night time was always a beautiful time for harry. At night his slavers, as that was what they were ( he'd read about that in his worn history book,) were all asleep. It was just him, all alone in the blissful quiet. The only problem he had with night time was the strange urge.

Ever since that day a month ago when his uncle had beat him unconscious, he had felt a strange feeling deep within himself. The closest he could compare it to would be like needing to vomit and there being something in the way, stopping it from escaping. This strange feeling had built up more and more every day since his uncles 'kind' lesson. At night though, it seemed to grow twice as bad, sometime manifesting as an actual painful need, some type of urge that he had no clue how to cure and no way to find out.

'Oh well, i'm sure its nothing important...' Harry though to himself as he took a deep breath, relaxing as much as he could. He would deal with it when he found out what it was. Little did he know though that his life was about to change...

* * *

 **Yay, another chapter! I'm sorry if this isn't the best writing ever. I hope you all enjoyed the new installment of young Harry's journey to the top! Please, leave a comment in the comment section. This is my first story and I would love to see your feed back, both good and bad. See you all next time!**


End file.
